


I never want to see you again

by TheViolinGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Byleth is called Viola, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, DA BIG SAD, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), friends killing each other, mercie and annie are childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolinGirl/pseuds/TheViolinGirl
Summary: “I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE! MERCIE!”were the words that came from annie’s mouth when they got into a fight as childrenNow,with the war going on,They face each other on the battlefield,and annie’s about to fulfill that very sentence;the last sentence she ever said to her former friend.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Mercedes von Martritz





	I never want to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> Oof,that hurt real bad

It was a rainy battle at the tailtean plains,Annette could just make out Mercedes standing on one of the hills at the tailtean plains,defending the church and his highness from Edelgard and the black eagle strike force.She swallowed hard,bracing herself for the upcoming battle.

Mercedes and Annette had got into a big fight when they were kids,the very memory still engraved in their brains.

*flashback to Imperial year 1168*

"I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN MERCIE" Annette,age 4,screamed at Mercedes,age 10 as tears filled her eyes and she stomped away,her fluffy tulle skirt swaying as she sashayed away from Mercie.

"IF THAT"S THE CASE, I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN TOO" Mercie wailed as tears built up in her eyes and her heart felt heavy.

"I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN TOO" Annette yelled at Mercie before kicking her shoes off and throwing them to a far corner of the room out of anger.

they never spoke to each other after that,let alone rekindle their bonds during the time at Garreg mach.

back to Imperial year 1186.

Annette gripped her axe tightly as she and her battalion marched toward where Mercedes was standing.Mercedes now had short hair,cut for ease of care during wartime.

"Seems like one of us will make what we both vowed as children come true now" Mercedes taunted gruffly as Annette approached her,dress and hair soaked and muddy from the rain,axe firmly gripped in both hands,all sorts of magic ready to cast at her former friend.

"I'm not afraid to fight you to the death,Mercie" Annette spoke.

"So am I!" Mercedes retorted.

Annette tightened her grip on her axe and lunged at Mercedes,the other woman bracing for the impact.

Annette brought her axe to Mercedes' torso,the axe biting through her dress and cleaving through her organs,soaking both their clothing in blood as Mercedes used the last of her strength to cast Abraxas back at Annette.

Mercedes' body fell backwards as she felt faint from the gash inflicted by Annette's axe and her vision blurred and faded out,she was dead now.

Annette huffed as her brain tried to process the events that she had just orchestrated,she had killed her former friend,and they never even got to make up for that petty fight.

The Adrestian army marched back to camp to rest up after the major battle,some soldiers were training,some were writing letters to their families,and some were engaging in idle banter outside their tents.

Annette was in her tent,sorting through her belongings as her fingers reached into one of her bags and happened upon what seems like a handcrafted photo frame with glitter-painted seashells decorating the rim.It was Annette's fourth birthday present from Mercedes,the picture in the frame was that of Annette and Mercedes on her birthday,hugging each other wholesomely.the picture was only weeks before they had the quarrel of their lives...and never spoke to each other again.

Annette's chest was filling with emotion as her fingers moved along the outlines of the seashells on the photo frame.It was made from popsicle sticks that Mercedes ate on her trip to the beach,the seashells she collected on that same trip.The memories that they shared with each other,the fun that they had.Now she can't even apologise to her friend for what she's done to her.

Tears spilled from Annette's large turquoise eyes and rolled down onto her red cheeks as she cried unconsolably while hugging the photo frame to her chest,it was the closest thing to a hug now that her friend had gone to meet the goddess.

Viola was on patrol when she heard the sound of crying from Annette's tent,She rapped on the canvas of her tent "Hello?,is everything okay in here?" she called into the tent as she clambered in.

She saw the sight of a bereaved Annette,mourning over her actions in the past battle,her friend - dead by her own hands,the only thing left of her was this photo frame.

Viola reached out to touch the photo frame Annette was clinging to and remarked "Nice craftsmanship,who's it from?".

"M-Mercedes" Annette replied,voice shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably "She gave it to me when i turned 4,the picture in there was taken on my birthday" She let on as she choked back tears.

Viola gently touched her shoulder "I'll lend you my shoulder to cry on" she offered.

Upon hearing the offer,Annette quickly threw her arms around Viola in a hug,which Viola warmly returned.just what Mercedes would have done if she were still around.


End file.
